New Beginning
by BleedingAvenger7
Summary: Takes place after the movie, The End of Evangelion. I'm not much on summaries. AsukaxShinji
1. Adam and Eve

**A/N: I love this Anime, and I can't wait to read the Manga. Review if you wish.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of this author's creations.**

New Beginning

Chapter 1

Adam and Eve

Shinji Ikari awoke. He looked around at a far out emptiness. Dead trees, darkened waters the color of blood, a destroyed city, and most of all, the half of Rei's had still remaining. Her red eyes still looking at him.

Shinji remembered the events that had unfolded before him earlier. All the manipulation, the death, the sin, and at last his new world, created by him. His God like powers overwhelmed him. When he possessed the Tree of Knowledge, and The Fruit of Life, he had a choice, to destroy the world, or to allow it to continue on. He chose both. His life before brought him nothing but pain. He wanted a world where he could create his own rules, his own desires, languages, Ethnics, or whatever. He only brought one thing back. Or one person, the young woman he had grown to love. The woman who had helped him continue on. Asuka Langely Soyu.

Her injured body lie near Shinji. She, wearing her suit to pilot her Eva, her right hand bandaged her left eye cover in a bandage as well. Several other bandages covered her body elsewhere. The one thing you take notice of, is the similarity of her wounds to Rei's in the beginning. But her wounds also are similar to her wound sustained during her fight against the Eva series.

Shinji hovered over her body, looking at her features. Her injuries and all the sadness in him welled up at were released. The one he loved was alive, and she lay right in front of him. While crying, Shinji took hold of Asuka by the waist. Embracing her body, smelling her scent, remembering her, while trying not to forget her. It was the real Asuka.

Asuka awoke without even the slightest twitch. She stared off into space, then down at the figure embracing her. She recognized him immediately. She did nothing to stop him, she only looked at him.

After a while, she spoke, "How disgusting." Asuka said with bitter contempt.

Shinji looked up, confused by her words; he got up off her and backed away. He kneeled beside her. He waited for another insult.

When none came, he said, "I'm sorry."

Asuka snapped, she looked at him caringly, thought she was angry, she spoke in a kind whisper, "Don't say sorry. There's nothing to forgive."

"Are you alright?"

"Yep, just been brought back to life, body feels like shit, I'm tired as Hell, and some idiot wakes me up while crying." Asuka continued in her whisper of a voice.

"Sarcasm, good, you seem to be able to think properly. Now lie down and rest. I'm sorry to have waked you. I was just… just relieved." Shinji spoke with his usual nervous tone.

"Relieved?"

"Asuka, you're the person I brought back. You're the person who helped me continue with life. When you died, I lost everything."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Asuka, I love you." Shinji blurted out.

Asuka's eyes were unseen. She had falling asleep. Shinji looked down in depression, until, he heard the words of her sleep, "I love you too, Shinji."

Shinji didn't need to here anymore. He left her there to sleep.

Shinji walked down the shore of the blood sea. He walked past a tree with a cross nailed to it. Misato's necklace. He continued on, he didn't know why. Maybe to find a sign of life somewhere. He just walked.

"Shinji Ikari. Should you really leave Asuka lying asleep unsupervised?" said a hooded figure from behind the dead tree.

"Who are you?"

"I am one of the last of the Lilith. I am here to help you, but not to stay with you. Go, now. Go back to Asuka. Her mind is still weak, if you allow her to awake while she is alone; I fear her mind will not be able to hold up against her sense of loneliness."

Shinji took one last glance at the figure before it disappeared. He turned and ran back to Asuka.

Asuka still lied asleep. He knelt down by her, and look fell on his back, next to her. He took hold of her hand, and let the sense of her overwhelm him into a deep sleep.

To Be Continued

**A/N: I love Evangelion. One of the best Anime ever! I am surprised I didn't think to create a fan fiction for it till now. Review if you wish.**


	2. One Way

**A/N: Review if you wish.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion.**

New Beginning

Chapter 2

One Way

Asuka awoke to see Shinji lying next to her, her hand in his. She tried to get up, but as she did, her vision became blurry, and the pain from her wounds shot threw her body. She gasped out in pain. She laid herself down slowly. Asuka turned her head and looked to see if he had awakened from her gasp. Shinji laid there sleeping, not a care on his mind. She looked around them as much as her neck would allow her.

She saw the red ocean, the dead trees, the cold remains of the planet, and Rei, or at least Rei's giant head. She looked at it with a calm face.

"_What do I care if wonder girl is dead? She was nothing but a nuisance, anyway," _Asuka thought to herself, _"I'm stuck on an empty planet with Shinji. How could this get any worse? It's not that I hate him, nor is it that he is hideous, which he isn't. He's actually quite handsome. But what I don't get is how we came to where we are now? I'll have to ask him when he wakes up."_

Hours passed. Shinji remained asleep. Asuka was getting tired of waiting. She wanted to kick him awake, but decided to try to get up again. The pain was still there, just not as painful now. Asuka got up and walked over to the edge of land. The blood red water below her feet, she stared at the head. Many thoughts when through her head. Until, she jumped. Her body crashed against the water. She allowed her body to sink, further and further.

Asuka continued her thoughts as she tried to drown herself, _"So what if he brought me back. I owe him nothing! I'll be with you soon, mother. I have been a good girl, haven't I? I was with you for a while, and I want to continue to be with you. But, without unit 3, I've lost you. You're trapped within the Eva. Since you are out of reach, I will just pass on. The others are waiting for me."_

Asuka was just about to swallow the water into her lungs, when the water was disturbed by a body jumping in. Shinji swam down to Asuka. He grabbed hold of her by the waist, and dragged her up. Asuka struggled and kicked. She swallowed as much water as she could on her way up. She was still trying to kill herself. He saw this and hurried.

They reached the top and Asuka was forced to cough up all the water. Once on the shore, Asuka glared at Shinji, but didn't' say anything.

Shinji decided to speak up, "I-I'm sorry."

"Idiot!"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't say you're sorry! You decided to take my life into your hands! I may not want to be here, but you are responsible for your own actions!" screamed Asuka.

"What are you saying? You want me to save you every time you try to commit suicide? If that's it, then why don't you just try to keep yourself alive?"

"Because I don't want to be here!"

"Fine then, go ahead, and kill yourself. I don't care anymore." Shinji whispered.

"Fuck you! I want to be with you! But, I hate this place! It disgusts me. A giant head flouting in an ocean filled with blood. A cold world, filled with nothing but the remains of resentment. I do, truly love as well, Shinji. But I can't continue in this world, as it is." Asuka rambled on.

"Wait, you were awake when I said that?"

"Partially. I heard it, but until now I thought it was a dream."

"Then, it's agreed. I'll try to change this world for you, if you continue to live."

"How can you change this world?"

"I'm the one who made this way. It's better than it being destroyed completely. I will find a way to do it again. Just wait here." Shinji said as he ran off.

"Where are you going?"

"Stay here. I need to find something out."

Asuka fell to her knees, just now feeling the pain. She laid back down, but didn't fall asleep again.

Shinji ran to where he found the cloaked man. He looked around, peering into every corner.

"Lilith? Where are you?" Shinji called out.

"I am always near, Shinji; I will always come to your side when you call. What is it that you want?" the being asked in a calm whisper.

"It's Asuka, she's not happy here."

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to change this world. Into something worth looking at."

"You can do it, and I can tell you how. But, there is a sort of problem."

"What is it?"

"Everything here has to go somewhere."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Everything in this world exists. Beautiful or hideous, it all exists. It can not be destroyed by the powers of a creator, such as you."

"Wait, I was once the creator?"

"No, you once possessed the power equal to the creator. You once possessed the "Fruit of Life" and the "Tree of Knowledge." That is what made you a God."

"So, what do I do now? I no longer possess either of those."

"You must find the Eva that reflected Lucifer. Evangelion Unit 01 is the one that possesses the power. But she incomplete without you, and can not use it."

"My mother?" Shinji whispered.

"Yes, Yui Ikari now possesses it."

"But she is no longer on this planet. She was cast away during the "Third Impact." How am I supposed to obtain Unit 01?"

"You must call out to her. She will come for her child."

"That's a little manipulative, isn't it?"

"Of course."

"Then why must I do this to my mother? She has lived a life filled with suffering already; I can't just manipulate her like a useless puppet."

"But she is a puppet. You are the puppeteer that controls her. You control Unit 01. You control her."

"That was her choice. Her choice to allow me to control Eva."

"Then she will choose to allow you to, again."

"Who are you?"

"I have already answered your question before. I will take my leave now."

"Before you go, whose side are you on?"

"I'm on no one's side. To you, I am the snake that took advantage of Adam's and Eve's trust. But, I am also a friend. I will help you, but also use you to get what I want."

"Then how can I trust you?"

"You can't. If you feel I am wrong, then you should make your own choice."

"How will telling me that, help you?"

"Whatever choice you make, will most likely, in the end, help me to reach my goals."

"What are your goals?"

"That is another question I cannot answer, not yet."

"Fine. You may go now."

"I will always be near, Shinji. I am here to comfort you, to aid you, and to take any command you ask." The figure slid back into the protection of darkness. Shinji walked back slowly to Asuka. She still laid there. She was still awake.

"Know what you need to do now?" she asked kindly.

"I know what to do, but I'm not sure if I can do it."

"How long will it take?"

"Give me up to two days. Will that do?"

"Yes. Thank you." She said calmly.

Asuka sat up with her legs resting to her side. She looked at Shinji solemnly.

"You know, you've changed."

"How's that?"

"Your confidence has improved quite a bit. You haven't even said sorry for a good long while." Asuka said with a smile.

"You seem to be more cheerful now. Still want to commit suicide." Shinji asked teasingly.

"No, but going for a swim might not be so bad."

"It's blood."

"Not really. It's not thick enough to be blood."

"You have no swimsuit."

"That just makes it more fun." Asuka said with a smile hinting at something.

"Wha?"

Asuka got up and strolled to the edge once again. She looked back at Shinji, "Are you coming?"

"O-of course."

Shinji got up and followed.

To Be Continued.

**A/N: For those of you who have reviewed so far, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I insure this will be great. Review if you wish.**


	3. Asuka and Her Ways

**A/N: **I have finally had the time to continue this. You will not be disappointed.

New Beginning

Chapter 3

Asuka and Her Ways

Asuka walked over to the edge of the red lake. She turned and looked at Shinji, "Are you coming?"

"Y-yeah." Shinji stuttered as he walked over to the lake.

As he got closer and peered into the water, Asuka grinned, "Are you ready?" She asked.

"O-of course!"

Asuka, without hesitation, kicked Shinji in the back, causing him to fall into the lake. Shinji rose to the top of the lake after falling in, he glared at Asuka. "You tricked me!"

"You honestly think I'd do that with you!?" she yelled at him.

Shinji staggered on his knees as he lifted himself up on the ledge. Asuka walked over to him. She bent down and kissed him, her lips lightly touching his.

"But I don't hate you," she said in a whisper, "But I certainly still prefer Kaji."

Shinji hardly noticed Asuka's mention of her previous crush. He sat their on his hands and knees, dazed by what Asuka did.

Asuka walked off toward the other side of there little land mass, "What shall we do for food and other supplies?" she asked.

"I-I am taking care of it." Shinji said indecisively. He wasn't sure whether he should tell Asuka of the being he had met.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that it shall be taking care of." Shinji put simply.

"Whatever, but I am NOT dying here with you!"

Whatever you say, Asuka."

**A/N: **This an extremely short chapter, and I understand if you are upset. But I had a little burst of inspiration that has left me. Please review.


End file.
